revenantfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Renegades
Summary The "Renegades" are all that is left of the renegade elements of the Stone Giants, a Chapter descended from the Raven Guard that turned renegade in the waning years of M41. Essential Information Renegade Company Name: The Renegades Leader: Caedmon. Homeworld: Adirio (destroyed). Number of Marines: 150 under Caedmon, 70 serving Chaos, 30 free roaming. Gene seed ancestry: Raven Guard. War Cry: "You stole our lives! We shall steal yours!" History Giant’s Fall The Stone Giants Chapter of Space Marines lived upon the feral world Adirio, where they recruited from the local populous. The Chapter was turned heretic by the actions of Vortigern, their last Chapter Master, who, through his persuasive manner, convinced the Chapter that the Imperium had stolen their lives and any chance they had for a future. In response to his words, many brothers of the Chapter sought out what was left of their families, only to find that they had almost all outlived them. Soon, almost all of the brothers of the Stone Giants had turned against the Imperium, with the 158 who had not being sent to the home world of the Revenants chapter Astartes, ostensibly to deliver a message. As it happened, that message was the announcement from Vortigern of his secession from the Imperium. In response, the Grey Knights were sent to Adirio and destroyed the planet, along with half of the Chapter, including Vortigern. The Battle Brothers who remained of the Chapter could only flee the charnal house that had once been their home world, led by Caedmon, Captain of the Fifth Company, and Camlin, leader of the Eighth Company. The Schism The remaining Stone Giants faced a quandary – what would a homeless, excommunicate Chapter do with themselves now? As is the way of such traitors, some abandoned the whole, either becoming wandering renegades like Bran or turning to the dark gods of Chaos for guidance, abandoning their brothers to serve the Ruinous Powers: fifteen of the latter type of men, led by former Sergeant Morderik, later appeared on Sanctatum. The remainder faced the choice of either trying to exact some small revenge, or seeking to redeem themselves. Fifty men followed Camlin, who went forth in search of than redemption in the Strike Cruiser ‘’Adirio’s Penitence’’. The remaining warriors, led by Caedmon, swore revenge on the Imperium that had created them and then betrayed them. Though they could little hope to hurt their foes – hurt them they would. Quest for Revenge Under the leadership of Caedmon, the Renegades launched a series of piratical raids on Imperium worlds, leaving devastation in their wake. It is uncertain how, or even if, the Imperium will respond to this new attack, since there are so many other fronts that have yet to be dealt with that th attacks of one warband of traitors cannot rate too highly on the list. Organisation Eschewing true Chapter organisation (since there are too few of them left for sch a thing) the Renegades fight from the Strike Cruiser Drostan, and are apparently not organised into squads of any kind. They simply drop into a battle zone in Thunderhawks and then flee once they complete their objectives or are beaten. They appear to wear robes over their armour, apparently as some sort of disguise, or to cover whatever Imperial iconography that they were unable to remove. They still display their tribal tattoos however. Category:Renegades Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Traitors